Poor Oshitari
by Dream's Eternity
Summary: Gakuto asks random questions to Oshitari, but who would have thought things would turn this way? Multicolored cheese flavoured sushi! Chaos...[Crack] [Oneshot]


**Heck...I'm feeling bored again...and being bored again...as u can see...Aaauugh! Boredom sucks, but random pwns!!! So...yeah...dis story is kind of like...a mixture of my boredomness and randomness. Hope u will enjoy...I'm feeling tired...don't know why...**

* * *

"Hey, Yuushi!!!" Mukahi said one day. 

"Yeah?" Oshitari looked up from his book that he was reading...the Hyoutei regulars were packed in a classroom cause they just finished a meeting...and they didn't have anything else to do...and they were bored...so they just decided to stay in the classroom.

"Why do you wear glasses?"

Oshitari twitched. "Cause I'm nearsighted."

"Ohh..."

"..."

"Why are you nearsighted?"

Oshitari twitched again. "Cause I read too much books."

"Ohh..."

"..."

"Why did you read so much books?"

Oshitari twitched again...a little violent this time. "Gakuto..."

"Yeah?"

Oshitari began twitching constantly and violently.

"Ore-sama demands to know why Oshitari is twitching and why Gakuto is asking stupid questions!" Atobe suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"_Because _Gakuto is asking stupid questions, _so _Oshitari is twitching!" Shishido answered.

"Exactly! So Ore-sama demands to know WHY Gakuto is asking stupid questions!!!"

"I am NOT asking stupid questions!"

"Ore-sama says you are!!!"

"Am NOT!!!"

"Are TOO!!!"

"Am NOT!!!"

"Are TOO!!!"

"AM NOT!!!"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU ARGUE WITH ORE-SAMA!!!!!"

"SO I _DARE _TO ARGUE WITH YOU!!!!!!"

"Shishido-san...?" Ootori sounded a bit shaky.

"What? That those two are bickering?"

"N-no..."

"Then what?"

"Look..." Ootori pointed to Oshitari...who was twitching uncontrollably and his face had turned into a deep shade of purple, and he was crushing a plastic cup in his hand.

"...uh-oh...?"

"..." Ootori and Shishido just stared...motionless...until...Oshitari fell onto the floor...

"OSHITARI!!!" Ootori and Shishido helped Oshitari to his feet and pulled him to the school nurse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU MULTICOLORED CHEESE FLAVOURED SUSHI!!!"

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT A MULTICOLORED CHEESE FLAVOURED SUSHI!!!"

"CHICKEN!"

"APPLE!"

"GOOSE!"

"FATTY!"

"THINNY!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Multicolored Shishido."

"..."

"Voldermort is stupid."

"..."

"Why is Hyoutei called Hyoutei?"

"Ore-sama doesn't know..."

"OMG!!! IT'S LIKE HYOUTEI SOOOO FRICKINGLY STARTS WITH A 'H' AND ENDS WITH AN 'I'!!! WTF?!?!?! IT'S LIKE SOOO STUPID!!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO START WITH A 'H' AND END WITH AN 'I'?!?!?!?! IT IS SOOO FRICKING RETARDED!!!"

"..."

"Hohoho...merry christmas."

"..."

"Milk bottle."

"..."

"Hey, Atobe..."

"..."

"Why is Shishido called _Shishido_?"

"Ore-sama does not know..."

"I mean...Shishido is soooo frickingly the name of a cosmetic brand!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...where IS Shishido anyway?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, nurse? How is he?" Shishido and Ootori were in the school nurse's office, wanting to know what happened to Oshitari.

"Hmm..." the nurse said, taking off her gloves. "It has occurred to me that he has drunk or eaten something that has caused this."

Shishido and Ootori exchanged looks, they had thought that Mukahi had caused Oshitari to twitch uncontrollably...but it must have been something else...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey...Atobe..."

"Huh?"

"Let's go home...who cares where Shishido is?"

"Okay...Ore-sama is tired..."

So Atobe and Mukahi walked towards the school gate...and saw someone leaning against the gate...scribbling things in a notebook...a big bottle of blackish green bubbling liquid on the ground beside him.

"Hey, that seems like Inui, from Seigaku!"

"Ore-sama doesn't care..."

"Ii data..." Inui muttered...scribbling away in his notebook.

* * *

**Yeah...I know that I'm bored...so yeah...plz review. XD**

**I'd like to credit _Shizu.Tsuki _for "Multicolored Shishido."**


End file.
